Natalya gives birth!
Natalya gives birth to a son, but is Michael the father? Also Stephanie's marriage to Cliff is sundered when he, along with Liane, Jane and Mark, all confront her on her brazen cheating! Scene One Harper Memorial Hospital. Everyone, except the snobbish Erica, is called from whatever they are doing to the hospital. DYLAN: What is going on, Rose? Alex and I had just finished dinner. ROSE: Natalya is in the delivery room. She is giving birth. ALEX: What happened? ROSE: Her water broke here in the hospital, while I was talking with her. MICHELLE: Hope she is all right. AUDRA: I am sure she is. DYLAN: Where's Dad? ROSE: He's on the phone with Cliff Atkinson. DYLAN: Hope it's nothing serious. ROSE: Me neither. I am more worried about Natalya. DYLAN: She will be fine, sis. Natalya is strong, and she is quite the fighter, like us. She may not have been BORN a Harper, but she's made of the same stern stock as we are. She fits in perfectly with us. MICHELLE: Yes, she does. (The family waits and hopes) Scene Two The Atkinson Home. Stephanie saunters in, a blissful smile on her face. She is unaware that Cliff had caught her cheating on him at the restaurant, and that she had cheated on him continually throughout the marriage. STEPHANIE (cackling): Good, nobody else is here. Nobody knows what I did, and nobody is the wiser! (Stephanie smiles to herself as she puts her stole in the closet in her bedroom. She sighs happily, thinking all is well in her world. A door slams. She hears a yell, her world begins to shatter!) CLIFF (infuriated): STEPHANIE! I WANT YOU DOWN IN THE LIVING ROOM AT ONCE! STEPHANIE (now concerned): Oh oh! (Her stomach sinking, she descends the staircase to find an angry Cliff; Mark; Liane and Jane glaring at her from all directions.) JANE (acidly): You've made that mistake we warned you about. LIANE (sneering, her eyes flashing in triumph): A MAJOR one! You're finished here......for GOOD! CLIFF (in a deadly cold voice): Where were you tonight, Stephanie?! STEPHANIE (trying to figure out an excuse): I was.....was at a charity function! CLIFF (angrier): Don't you dare lie to me, I will ask again, WHERE were you?! STEPHANIE (trying to get out of it): Why should we have an audience with this? This is between you and me! We should talk about this alone. (Cliff doesn't believe one word out of her mouth!) CLIFF: No! This will be discussed right now, and right in front of everyone! And don't try to insult my intelligence! You are not going to get any privacy! What is to be said can be said in front of MY family! My children and the woman I STILL consider my mother in law and THEY are my family! Now, once more, I am going to ask, WHERE WERE YOU?! STEPHANIE: Where do you think I was?! CLIFF (yelling): I CAUGHT YOU IN A RESTAURANT WITH SOMEONE ELSE! (Mark, Liane and Jane are stunned. They knew it was inevitable she would be caught, but they didn't think she would be so brazen in her lying and denying.) STEPHANIE (in fake outrage): You are crazy! Have you any proof?! CLIFF: Do you deny it?! STEPHANIE (haughtily): I don't have to answer that, especially not to you, Cliff Atkinson! CLIFF (exploding): I CAUGHT YOU IN A RESTAURANT WITH SOMEONE ELSE! I AM GOING TO ASK ONE MORE TIME! DO YOU DENY IT?! (Stephanie's face blanches white. She is frozen in fear. She is realizing that her marriage is over!) Scene Three WBOS-TV. Erica, who ignored the summons to go to the hospital, is in her office, working on some paperwork. Her sister, Veronica stops in, while she is on her way to be with Michael and Natalya. VERONICA: Erica, what are you doing? ERICA: What does it look like? I am busy working! VERONICA: But Michael's wife just gave birth! Aren't you coming over to the hospital? ERICA: No! I am not. I have no business at the hospital. VERONICA: What are you talking about, Erica? Our brother's wife is giving birth! ERICA (snobbishly): I do not count that slut as my sister in-law! I can't believe you are falling for that woman's lies! VERONICA (angrily): I can't believe your attitude! Whatever you may think she is, she IS our sister in-law. She is married to Michael. Why are you being so brutal?! ERICA: Shelby should still be alive. (a wicked smile on her face) I think she had her killed! VERONICA: That is not true, Erica, and you damn well know it. Shelby was murdered by someone else when she lived in Smythewood. ERICA (dismissively): I don't care. That tramp took over Shelby's place as Mrs. Michael Harper! VERONICA (disgusted): Look, I have no time for this insanity nor do I have the time OR the patience to argue and fight with you about this. I am going over to the hospital. Michael needs his family around him, whether you like it or not! Natalya is his wife, and you had better get used to that fact! I think you are being very selfish, Erica. (Veronica storms out of the room, Erica slams the door in rage and returns to what she is doing.) Scene Four Harper Industries; Michelle Harper's office. Sydney is fielding calls because of Michelle being at the hospital. SYDNEY: No, no, Ms. Harper is out of the office. I have no idea when she will be back, she is dealing with a family emergency. I will issue a statement regarding the Bennett prosecution as soon as she get back. I can't reveal anything, because Ms. Harper wants to reveal it herself, and I am not going against my boss. Thank you! (Sydney reclines back. The phones had been flashing all morning. Her personal cell rings, it's Michelle) MICHELLE (Split screen with Sydney): A mad house, I take it? SYDNEY: More so than you think. Everyone wants to know the news about Nigel's prosecution. MICHELLE: If you need to reveal the details, you can if you want to. I want you to follow your own discretion, ok? SYDNEY: I will, how is Natalya doing? MICHELLE: Nothing yet, Dr. Stevenson will let us know, and I will call you as soon as I know something. SYDNEY: Ok, keep me updated. MICHELLE: Hold on, it look like something is going on. Dr. Stevenson is in. SYDNEY: You want me to hold the line? MICHELLE: Yes, I want you to hear this. (Sydney is in anticipation) Scene Five Another part of the waiting room. Sheila Watkins is with her sister, Anyssa, and their respective husbands, Allen and Bryan Forson. SHEILA: I think Mom has been given some news. Chris's murderer has been charged. ANYSSA: Thank heavens. Was Chris buried? SHEILA: Aunt Samantha had the funeral arrangements taken care of. She was given carte blanche to take care of things. He was buried in a cemetery in London. ANYSSA: I am glad. Everything is all right now. SHEILA: They are empaneling a grand jury, you know. The murderer will be extradited here to the states, possibly. ANYSSA: Who killed Chris? SHEILA: A former Harper Industries employee, Nigel Percival-Bennett. ANYSSA: Didn't he work in acquisitions in London? SHEILA: Yeah, nearly a major department head. He broke up Chris and Bill, and then he taunted Chris with lies. Drove him to kill himself. Then he had the nerve to try to break up Dylan and Alex. ANYSSA: You're kidding me? SHEILA: That is why Dyl and Alex were so tense. Nigel tried to seduce Alex. ANYSSA: Are they back together? SHEILA: Yes, they are back together. Alex did not buy into Nigel's lies. ANYSSA: That is good. So, Nigel DID commit murder, eh? SHEILA: Yeah, not to mention he tried to steal a goodly amount of money from the company. ANYSSA: Good grief. Embezzlement on top of it! But that is not important, right now. Look, here comes Mom, and she looks happy. MICHELLE: Girls, we have some good news. Natalya had her baby. The nurse said we can go to the nursery. (Sheila, Anyssa and their husbands go to the nursery with the rest of the family) MID-BREAK ANNOUNCEMENT (Voice of Cornelia Frances: "Harpers Falls: A New Beginning will continue in a moment, here on ONtv") Scene Six Natalya's room. Everyone is in. Michael is with his wife, as she holds her new son. VERONICA: He is absolutely gorgeous, Mike. SHEILA: He certainly is. Hi there, little cousin. JASON: I think he's got his father's handsome looks. SANDRA: And his mother's bright eyes. NATALYA (quietly): Thank you, Sandra. PATRICIA: Where's Erica? VERONICA: She chose not to come. PATRICIA (disgusted): A fine thing, her own nephew, and she chooses not to come! MICHAEL: That is neither here or there, Aunt Patricia, it matters that everyone else is. PATRICIA: Still I am going to have a few words with that girl. SANDRA: Let's not worry about it. Natalya, have you a name for the big guy here? NATALYA: Yes, I certainly do. MARK: What is it going to be? NATALYA: Christopher Dylan Harper. (Dylan and Sheila are taken aback) SHEILA (quietly): Named after my late brother! NATALYA: That's right, Sheila; and named after his older brother, Dylan. (Dylan gets tears in his eyes. Alex and Sheila are beside him.) MICHELLE: Thank you, Natalya, at least I know Chris lives on in baby Christopher. NATALYA: Michael and I talked about it when I got pregnant. Before he was born, we had bandied about names. I never met your son, but I knew he was a fine young man, and to lose his life when he did was terrible. So we thought to honor him, and to honor Michael's son, in this manner, was only appropriate. DYLAN: Thank you, Natalya. I am moved and honored. (Dylan kisses Natalya on the cheek) NATALYA: Your dad said you were something special, and I knew he was right. Know that I am proud of you, just like your dad. DYLAN (blushing): Thank you, Natalya. (The family gives the new mother and baby love. Patricia goes out of the room. Sheila notices this) SHEILA: Aunt Patricia, are you all right? PATRICIA: I am fine, darling. Don't worry. I have to go to Boston. SHEILA: To talk to Aunt Erica? PATRICIA: To try to talk some SENSE into that woman. Veronica told me what happened. I could never fool you, could I, darling? SHEILA: You could never fool me OR Dylan. PATRICIA: You're right, I never could fool you. SHEILA: You will be all right, Aunt Patricia. At least try to make her see reason, eh? PATRICIA: I'll try, honey. I will be back later. Let everyone know, ok? (Patricia kisses her great-niece, and she goes to her car) Scene Seven The Atkinson Home. Stephanie is squirming but still very defiant. CLIFF (in a cold enraged voice): I am asking you once more and I want an answer! (yelling) DO YOU DENY THAT YOU WERE WITH ANOTHER MAN AT THAT RESTAURANT?! STEPHANIE (still dodging the issue): Why don't you trust me?! CLIFF (coldly): I made that mistake once too often! You are NOT to be trusted, Stephanie. JANE (angrily): What about THIS?! (She thrusts two sets of papers at Stephanie) STEPHANIE (her heart sinking): What are these? JANE (coldly): One is a copy of a will; one that YOU had forged! The other is a pre-nuptual agreement that you had nullified! STEPHANIE: So?! CLIFF (horrified): You were trying to fleece me out of everything that I had! STEPHANIE: Well, so what if I did?! I don't give a damn what you think, Jane! Whether you like it or not, Cliff, I am STILL your WIFE! MARK (finally standing up for himself): No, you're not! At least not any more you're not! STEPHANIE (glaring at Mark): You shut up! CLIFF (protective of his son): Don't you DARE speak to MY son in that manner! STEPHANIE: I will speak to him in ANY way I see fit! I am still your wife! Whatever else you think of me, and whatever crimes you think I have committed, I still love you and you still love me! CLIFF (acidly): I doubt that very much! You never loved me! The only thing you ever REALLY loved is my money! You really don't know the MEANING of the word love! LIANE (shooting her a deadly look): I knew it from the first moment you set foot in this house all those years ago. You are nothing more than a conniving gold-digging slut! (Stephanie loses her temper and slaps Liane across the face) STEPHANIE (enraged): You don't EVER call me a slut, you bitch! LIANE (just as enraged): And YOU don't ever lay a hand on me again, you stupid bitch! (Jane glares at Stephanie as she goes to her granddaughter. Cliff burns a nasty look at Stephanie) CLIFF: That is the last straw! You don't EVER put your hands on my children EVER again! I am telling you right now! You have one hour. ONLY one hour to get your bags and everything that you own out of this house! I don't ever want to see you again! STEPHANIE (horrified): You don't MEAN that! CLIFF (angrily): I most certainly do! I am going to my attorney tomorrow, and file for divorce. If you are still here, I am going to have charges filed against you for assault. STEPHANIE: What do you mean, assault?! Who in the hell did I assault? CLIFF: MY daughter! (Liane sneers at the hated Stephanie) STEPHANIE (vowing vengeance): You will pay for this! Mark my words, you will all pay for this! CLIFF (determined): No, I won't, you tramp! YOU will! As of right now, you are cut off from here without a cent! Get out of my house! I was so blind. I should have NEVER met you, let alone marry you! STEPHANIE (still not getting it): How dare you do this to me?! CLIFF: I did nothing to you. You did this to yourself! You lied to me from the first day we were married! On her death bed, Dawn warned me about a woman like you. I didn't believe her, but there it was! We married and from the first day, you have lied to me and cheated on me with every man who came along! Well, I am going to put a stop to it now! I want NOTHING more to do with you! Get out within the hour! And I don't want to see you even in that time frame! LIANE: Oh, by the WAY, Stephanie! STEPHANIE (in anger): WHAT?! LIANE: I also let it slip about your secret. I told Dad all about it! MARK (confused): What did you tell him, sis? LIANE (smiling a nasty smile at her enemy): How she murdered an old boyfriend of her's in college! I think you are going to get a call from the police in Cambridge! MARK: Wow! She's sunk now, isn't she? LIANE (her arm around her brother): Yep! And she cannot get out of it this time. CLIFF: One more thing, Stephanie! STEPHANIE: What?! CLIFF: There is NO statute of limitations when it comes to murder cases! (Stephanie looks sickened. Her life is over, and she knows it. She goes upstairs to pack!) Scene Eight Outside of Natalya's room. Michelle; Sheila and Anyssa are talking. MICHELLE: I talked with Sydney. She told me that Lonsdale has contacted the authorities in the UK. Nigel will be charged with Chris's murder. SHEILA: That is so good. ANYSSA: Will I be needed with prosecution? MICHELLE: Not unless he is extradited. SHEILA: Any word on that? MICHELLE: I don't think it will come to that. SHEILA: Here's hoping that happens. ANYSSA: I don't think we have anything to worry about. MICHELLE: At least that is taken care of. SHEILA: Yeah. ANYSSA: Let's get back in the room, and see the new baby. (Michelle, and her daughters, go back in the room to be with Natalya and her baby) Scene Nine The Atkinson Home. Stephanie has her bags packed. The servants glare at her, as she grabs her bags. STEPHANIE: What the hell are you lot looking at?! (The head butler glares at her) BUTLER: We have our orders to get you out of here. SECURITY GUARD: Look forward and just LEAVE! STEPHANIE (angrily): You lot will pay for disrespecting me! I am the lady of the house! (Enter Cliff) CLIFF: Not anymore you're not! You can't state that anymore! Furthermore, you don't say one word to them. You disrespected this marriage! You don't have any say about anything here anymore! And you are NO LONGER the lady of the house! My former mother in-law, Jane, IS the lady of the house now. Her and Liane! STEPHANIE: You will suffer for this! I am STILL lady of this house and always will be! I will make you pay for this! CLIFF: Shut up! The staff is following my orders! They are doing what I told them! STEPHANIE: I hate you for this, Cliff! CLIFF: I don't give a damn if you hate me until the world blows up! You brought all this on yourself. Don't blame me for any of this! STEPHANIE: I will win. You can't keep Stephanie Rendell down for long. CLIFF: By the way, I have some more news for you! STEPHANIE: I don't give a damn about ANYTHING you have to say! CLIFF (unfazed by Stephanie's nastiness): My friend, Michael Harper. STEPHANIE: What about that damned Harper? CLIFF: His wife, Natalya, had a baby boy! (Stephanie grabs her bags and storms out of the house! Once outside, she lets out a blood-curdling scream!) LIANE: AND DON'T LET THE DOOR HIT YOU IN THE BUTT ON THE WAY OUT! (Stephanie glares at the house. She will NEVER be a part of this family again!) STEPHANIE (infuriated and screaming): BURN IN HELL, THE WHOLE DAMNED LOT OF YOU!!!! Scene Ten WBOS. Patricia is allowed to see Erica. ERICA: Will whoever is there just go away?! PATRICIA: Not until you give me a few answers, young lady! ERICA (in fear): Aunt Patricia, what are you doing here?! PATRICIA: I want to know why you are acting like a cruel bitch, and you didn't go to see your nephew?! (Erica is shaking in fear now. The scene fades) PREVIEWS OF COMING ATTRACTIONS (Voice of Vail Bloom: "On the next Harpers Falls: A New Beginning...") STEPHANIE (to Craig): Cliff Atkinson will PAY for humiliating me! JANE (to Cliff): You don't worry. Stephanie has been demolished and she has lost her leverage. ROSE (to Stephanie): Well, well, well, it looks like you've been finally destroyed! Couldn't have happened to a better person. Category:Episodes Category:Hall of Fame Episodes Category:Episodes featuring Dylan and Sheila Category:Episodes featuring Anyssa and Susannah